finalfantasyviiirpfandomcom-20200213-history
Angelis Bourne
Born and raised in Balamb Town, Angelis is the only child of a train mechanic. He is tall and has slightly calloused hands from helping his father as well as from weilding his sword. He's been a student at the Garden since the age of five and has only recently joined the Library Committee. When not in class or in the library, he can often be found in either the Training Facility or somewhere in the Quad reading or playing his flute. Personality Angelis's tempearment is calm most of the time. However like anyone else he can be riled up or saddened given the right stimuli or situation. For the most part though he is a quiet person who prefers to observe people in his surroundings and makes judgements based on those observations. Then he decides whether or not he should associate with them and only truly opens up after he has gotten to know a person quite well. He also has his own sense of justice and posesses a strong desire to protect those who can't protect themselves. Character History Angelis was born to two parents in Balamb. When he turned the age of two, his mother, who was visiting her sister Timber, was caught in a skirmish between Timber resistance and Galbian soldiers, which left him to be raised by his father. A gift was left to Angelis when his mother had passed, her flute; his father had told him it was her wish that he would play all kinds of beautiful music. After losing his mother, Angelis became a tad obsessed with protecting others, especially females. He would often get into fights with bullies who would pick on other children, even if the odds weren't in his favor and he ended up losing. When his father asked him why he would do these things Angelis always replied with tears in his eyes, "I can't let anyone get hurt ever again!" When he turned five, he begged and pleaded with his father to let him enroll at Garden, in hopes to get stronger and learn to fight to protect others. His father was at first skeptical of this choice because he wasn't sure about sending his only child directly into danger, but he knew Angelis wouldn't back down from this. After taking a little time to think on it, his father decided to help him enroll and even gave Angelis his grandfathers' sword from a war long past which he could use when he was older. His first year in the Garden was a thrilling experience for him because he loved taking classes and learning new things. However, he still he would jump into fights with bullies regardless of the consequences. At the age of ten, Angelis discovered he had liking towards using ice related magic as well as bladed weapons and he became more proficient in both. He strived to improve himself which left little time for much else, outside of occaisionally assisting his father with work by grabbing tools and such. He didn't think life was too harsh and he enjoyed the time in the Garden as well as time at home. He even managed to make some friends after all his "heroic attempts". When Angelis turned fourteen, he and his father went on a vacation to Trabia so they could take in sights and spend time on the hiking trails. One afternoon while taking a hike on his own, Angelis found himself face to face with a large and aggressive snow lion. The fight was long and often Angelis was doing more running away then actual combat in order to try to find help. It wasn't until he was cornered on a ledge of a small cliff that the long battle finally ended. The snow lion had given one last lunge for him, it's large fangs bearing down on him. Without thinking, Angelis thrust his grandfathers' sword directly into the mouth of the beast. The sword piecred the roof of the beasts mouth but the momentum of it pushed the both of them over the steep ledge. What happened next was a blur to Angelis; all he noticed when he regained conciousness was that he was face down at the bottom of the cliff laying on top of the Snow lion. The lion still had his granfathers sword still sticking out of it's gaping mouth. He pulled himself towards it and struggled with all the strength he had left to remove the sword. When it finally wiggled free from the mouth of the Snow Lion he noticed the blade had started to crack. Defeated by this because the sword would soon be useless if he tried using it again, he laid there next to the Snow Lion just staring up at the grey sky. He had almost given up hope when the search team including his father had found him. Angelis was treated like a hero for killing the beast but he was just thankful for being alive. He told everyone the story of what had happened including how his sword got broken, but his father merely waved his hand and told him they could easily get it repaired. Angelis replied that he didn't want it repaired, he explained that he: "Did not want to rely on a blade made for someone else". Instead, he asked for the large blue fang of the snow lion to make a sword fashioned for himself. Sure enough when they had gotten back home to Balamb, his father's friend, who was a weapon smith, instructed Angelis in making his own sword. The result was what he now calls "Chill Strike": a straight edged Katana whose blade feels like the cold of ice. Thankfully the rest of Angelis's life hasn't been as eventful as that so called vacation and he returned to school and is attending classes normally again. Relationships Jolg Geol - A fellow Library Committee member, Angelis finds him to be a bit pathetic and often sees him as a walking target for unfortunate circumstances. Vyta Rezan - She's the Library Committee chairman and used to be a crush of his. He thinks of her as bit of a space case but more or less a good person with rotten luck. Torri - From what little time he's had to be around torri he's found her to be carefree but easily depressed or saddened. Zane Ashewalker - Another Library Committee member that Angelis met when he was in a low point but she was kind enough show him concern and compassion without even knowing him. He thinks of her as freindly and kind in a place where that can be scarce. Cace - The chairman of the Disciplinary Committee, the first meeting they had was more than Angelis needed to develope an opinion of Cace. In a word, he thinks Cace is a dick. Lek - A Disciplinary Committee member had ran into while in the middle of an emergancy. Angelis didn't need much time with him to notice Lek wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, nor was he concerned with how he approached people. He's some one Angelis would rather avoid. Trivia *Angelis carries a scar on his right leg from fighting the Snow lion *Angelis still assists his father with his job when he is home, despite his fathers objections reminding Angelis that he is "not a helpless old man". *Angelis enjoys reading a lot of poetry and mystery novels Theme Song Category:Students